Foster (Freeman) Family
The Foster family is the human family that raised and took care of Sophie Foster when the Black Swan left her with humans. The family believed Sophie was their biological daughter and did not know that she was an elf or a Telepath. The Elves had planned to fake Sophie's death so that she could come to live with elves secretly, but Sophie requested Alden that they should wipe their memories instead because she didn't want them to live with the pain of thinking their daughter was dead. After that, Sophie watches her family (with new names) with her illegal Spyball, given to her by the Black Swan. Unfortunately, her parents William/Connor and Emma/Kate were abducted in Nightfall to be experimented on. They sustained brutal wounds on the surface of their skin, as well as mental trauma. Damel Kafuta and Sophie wipe their memories, and Mr. Forkle takes it from there. Members William David Foster (aka Connor Freeman) Sophie's dad becomes Connor Freeman when the elves wash his memory. He is kidnapped by the Neverseen in Nightfall, and saved by Sophie and her friends at the end, only to have his memories wiped once again. Emma Iris Foster (aka Kate Freeman) Sophie's mom becomes Kate Freeman when the elves wash her memory. She is kidnapped by the Neverseen in Nightfall, and saved by Sophie and her friends at the end. When she woke up, she showed that she had regained her memories: only to have them wiped once again. Amy Rose Foster (aka Natalie Freeman) Sophie's younger sister who liked to tease and annoy Sophie a lot. She has dark hair and green eyes, much like her parents and unlike Sophie. She is described as popular with below average grades, the polar opposite of Sophie when she lived with them. She becomes Natalie Freeman when the elves wash her memory. The reason she still remembers Sophie is because Damel Kafuta backed out at the last second, worried that she could accidentally trigger memories. At the end of Lodestar, Sophie checks on her family because she believes the Neverseen have done something to them and finds her sister hiding. At the beginning of Nightfall, her sister learns all about elves and about Sophie's world. They almost erase her memory again near the end because they don't want her parents to remember all the trauma, but Amy backs out when she discovers that Sophie's Enhancing abilities make it so that she doesn't have to be afraid of triggering memories. Her initials spell ARF. Sophie Elizabeth Foster Sophie was born and raised by the Fosters. That was until she turned 12 and a high school senior. During this time, she was found by Fitz and had to leave her family and be with her own kind, the elves. Sophie is also the main protagonist of the Keeper books. She later becomes part of the Ruewen Family with Grady and Edaline Ruewen. Marty Marty is the family's fluffy gray cat, who Sophie had loved dearly before she left. She got to see him again him again in Nightfall. Watson Watson is the family's beagle dog that they only got when Sophie had left and they had moved to a place with a bigger backyard. Other Identities Mr. William Foster, Mrs. Emma Foster, and Amy become Connor, Kate, and Natalie Freeman when the Elves wash their memories of Sophie. Sophie can watch them with her illegal Spyball. Category:Families